In recent years significant advances have been made in the art of data collection devices and networks containing the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,613, a data collection device system is described having a data collection device adapted to read bar code data wherein the data collection device is in communication with a local host processor and a remote host processor. The data collection device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,613 is configured to report bar code data to a remote computer and execute reprogramming routines to receive program data either or both from the remote host processor and the local host processor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,176, a data collection device system is described having a bar code reading device and a host computer. The bar code reading device is equipped to send bar code data and associated image data to the host. The image data may contain digital images associated with transmitted bar code data. In one example described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,176, image data sent to a host includes image data representing a handwritten signature.
In U.S. Publication No. US2002/0171745, a data collection device system is described having a bar code reading device which is in communication with a remote computer. The bar code reading device sends image data and associated bar code data to the remote computer. In one combined bar code/image data transmission scheme described in U.S. Publication No. US2002/0171745, an image data file in .PDF, .TIFF, or .BMP file format is created at a data collection device which includes an image representation of a decoded bar code message and an image representation of the package including the bar code encoding the decoded message.
In U.S. Publication No. US2003/0132292, a data collection device is described having a data collection terminal including a bar code reading unit, an RFID reading unit, a mag stripe data reading unit, a chip card reading unit, and a fingerprint reading unit. The terminal is part of a data collection system, which is configured to facilitate financial transactions involving data collected utilizing the various reading units.
As significant as the above developments are, shortcomings have been noted with the operation of presently available data collection devices. For example, with the increase of features available in data collection devices, operators of such devices are finding it difficult to remain informed as to the full range of functions available with the devices they use. As a result, operators of sophisticated data collection devices expend significant resources in attempts to learn of additional functions available with the device that they use.
Accordingly, there is a need for further advances in data collection devices and networks in which they are connected, and management of data collected utilizing such networks.